


just look at me right now

by yuki_P



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_P/pseuds/yuki_P
Summary: Levi and Eren praising each other.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	just look at me right now

**Author's Note:**

> having these turds express emotions was as painful as me writing this fic

Levi is full of mysteries.

At least that’s how it appears to the average person.

For somebody so autonomous and decisive he is unusually lackadaisical and spaces out sometimes. Should Eren describe him as non-assertive, laidback or just an airhead? (It’s charming and enigmatic and very Levi either way.)

He also has all the sociability of a cat whose tail was stepped as well as evident anger if not mood issues and it draws all the ladies to him. It’s pretty incomprehensible.

Eren knows just how amazing Levi is, too. He’s quick on the uptake and calculates plans at the speed of nothing, is unexpectedly funny and very cute but also astonishingly fun. Kids love him and adults adore him because you won’t find somebody more responsible and capable than Levi. It’s impossible.

So it stands to reason that, while it may not be a full blown inferior complex in every sense of the term, Eren does feel a little smaller not about himself but the magnificence of Levi in his presence.

And Eren is that – a little brat in terms of maturity (that likely has nothing to do with age) who will get disgruntled if you so much praised him. Levi tells him he’s cute, regularly, only Eren genuinely doesn’t believe he is. Cute is reserved for people like Armin or Historia isn’t it? Levi only smiles mysteriously again.

Levi also tells Eren nobody could be as _not_ insecure as Eren is. Levi knows of his effect on people and he’s painfully aware of how hard it is to find somebody who’s not insecure than one who is when Levi takes pride in everything about himself. Irritation being one of his main flaws, and he knows, but he’s not about to stop telling anybody to fuck off.

Eren is kind, thoughtful and curious and very much his own person and Levi doesn’t fail to tell him whenever. He will say it literally to Eren, who’s either in the middle of a chore or adoring Levi’s toes (extreme ends but it’s not a weird situation, just Levi propping his legs on him on the couch) and 8 out of 10 times Eren will say “You’re more amazing” because Levi is irritable but Eren is just moody.

But when Levi is especially doting and Eren stubbornly refuses to believe him again, Levi just doesn’t know how to tell Eren he has filled every space in him and that he loves how sensible and dedicated Eren is and he loves Eren, period.

But he guesses it’s fine because neither of them has a romantic bone in their body and settles for softly kissing Eren’s lips instead of pulling him into an argument for fun.

(Levi was smart enough to get the nagging fear that Eren may some day leave and maybe Levi isn’t as amazing as Eren thinks he is after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> it's literally me. levi
> 
> i'm sorry for the sad ending but whenever i think abt ereri in depth i WILL think abt eren in canon AND I WISH THE BOY RECEIVED MORE SUPPORT THAN THIS. it's kind of hard to do anything with ereri beyond talking abt how amazing levi actually is but might be absolutely shitty decision wise (if he has to decide anything) like i cant just ignore the things eren cares about as much as i'd like to write fluff for the two


End file.
